This invention relates to a case suitable for encasing a stick-type cosmetic such as a lipstick, a stick-type rouge, a stick-type lip cream and the like in an extensible and retractable manner.
An example of the conventional case for a stick-type cosmetic is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3. This case includes a substantially square tubular body 1 having open and closed ends and opposite side walls 4 and 4 in which a pair of slots 5 and 5 are formed respectively. A receptacle 2, by which one of the ends of a stick-type cosmetic C is fixedly received, fits in the body 1 for sliding movement therealong. A pair of coaxial hollow pivots 3 (only one shown in FIG. 1) project respectively from opposite side faces of the receptacle 2, and slidably fit respectively in the slots 5 and 5 so that the sliding movement of the receptacle 2 is enabled. A generally U-shaped lid member 6 is connected to the body 1. This lid member 6 has a pair of spaced parallel leg portions 7 and 7 and a connecting portion 9 bridging the distance between the proximal ends of the leg portions 7 and 7. A pair of pins 7a and 7a (only one shown in FIG. 1) are formed respectively on distal free ends of the leg portions 7 and 7, and project toward each other in coaxial relationship The pins 7a and 7a rotatably fit respectively in the hollow pivots 3 and 3 so that the lid member 6 is pivotally movable about the axes of the hollow pivots 3. Movement of the lid member 6 causes the receptacle 2 to be moved within and along the tubular body 1 between its retracted most position and its extended most position. When the receptacle 2 is in its retracted most position, the cosmetic C is fully retracted within the body 1, while, when the receptacle 2 is in its extended most position, the cosmetic C fully projects outward from the body 1.
First and second projecting members 5a and 5b are formed on the inner peripheral face of each of the slots 5 and 5. The first projecting member 5a is positioned adjacent to the open end of the body 1, while the second projecting member 5b is positioned adjacent to the closed end of the body 1. When the receptacle 2 is brought to its extended most position, the hollow pivots 3 and 3 resiliently engage respectively with the first projecting members 5a and 5a. On the other hand, when the receptacle 2 is brought to its retracted most position, the hollow pivots 3 and 3 resiliently engage respectively with the second projecting members 5b and 5b.
The lengths of the leg portions 7 and 7 are such that when the receptacle 2 is in its retracted most position, the lid member 6 is pivotally movable to its closed position as shown in FIG. 2, where the connecting portion 9 closes the open end of the body 1. A pair of engaging projections 8 and 8 are formed respectively on the end faces of the side walls 4 and 4, adjacent to the open end of the body 1. The engaging projections 8 and 8 are releasably engageable respectively with a pair of recesses (not shown) formed in the inner face of the connecting portion 9. These engaging projections 8 and 8 cooperate with the recesses of the connecting portion 9 to retain the lid member 6 in its closed position.
In use of the case described above, the lid member 6 is pivoted from its closed position approximately 180.degree. to a position in which the inner face of the connecting portion 9 confronts the closed end face of the body 1. Needless to say, the recesses of the connecting portion 9 are disengaged respectively from the engaging projections 8 and 8 when the lid member 6 is pivoted. The lid member 6 is then, moved straightly along the slots 5 of the tubular body 1 until the hollow pivots 3 and 3 are brought into engagement respectively with the first projecting members 5a and 5a, and the inner face of the connecting portion 9 is brought into contact with the closed end face of the body 1. The cosmetic C is, thus, protruded outward from the open end of the body 1 as shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, the lid member 6 may be pulled up from its closed position so that the inner face of the connecting portion 9 moves away from the open end of the body 1, and the hollow pivots 3 and 3 are disengaged respectively from the second projections 5b and 5b. Then, the lid member 6 is pivoted about 180.degree. to a position in which the inner face of the connecting portion 9 confronts the closed end of the body 1. Subsequently, the lid member is moved straight along the slots 5 in the same manner as described above to fully project the cosmetic C out of the body 1. After the cosmetic C is used in conventional manner, it is retracted into the body 1 in the reverse manner to described above.
In the cosmetic case thus constructed, when the lid member 6 is in its closed position, the leg portions 7 and 7 project outward respectively from the outer faces of the opposite side walls 4 and 4 as shown in FIG. 3. In other words, the side edge faces of the leg portions 7 and 7 form steps on the outer faces of the respective side walls 4 and 4, causing the outer faces of the side walls 4 and 4 to be irregular as a whole and marring the appearance of the case. For this reason, there arises such a problem that when the case is carried in a pocketbook, the carrier's fingers or other articles in the pocketbook are likely to be caught by the leg portions 7 and 7, or external force tends to act upon the leg portions 7 and 7. This may result in that the recesses on the connecting portion 9 are accidentally disengaged from the engaging projections 8 and 8, and thereby the cosmetic C projects unintentionally out of the body 1.